villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Male Crocodile (Lake Placid)
The Male Crocodile is the main antagonist of the 1999 horror film Lake Placid. He is the mate of the Female Crocodile and the father of Martha, Max, George Jr. and Gracie. His vocal sound effects were provided by Steve Boeddeker. ''Lake Placid'' It is unknown how the Crocodile along with the Female managed to reach Blake Lake but it is suggested that it somehow swam from another continent to the Pacific Ocean. The Crocodile unintentionally revealed itself to the main characters by attacking a large grizzly bear by grabbing it by its torso and dragging it below the water. ( it is most likely the Croc killed the Bear, not for food, but because the Bear posed competition and danger) and it later made its appearance a second time at its den where it was stalking Hector, the Crocodile slowly swam after Hector until he reached his helicopter, the Croc jumped at Hector but he was already in the Helicopter, the Croc then attacked the helicopter but Hector managed to fly away. Later, the Crocodile would be drawn out by the Hunters, The Crocodile attempted to kill a Cow which was being used as bait hanging from the helicopter which causes Hector to crash in the Lake. Hector managed to climb out of the helicopter but the Croc jumped out of the water at Hector. Hector recovered and the Croc turned his attention to the Hunters on land, he tried to attack a moving truck, he was being shot at several times until knocking Kelly in the Lake in which he swam after her. He tried attacking her but she reached the helicopter, he then broke through the helicopter in hopes to kill Hector and Kelly. He was then trapped with no escape, after some conflict on whether the Croc should be killed, Jack tranquilized the Croc. Afterward, the Crocodile would be transported to a facility in Portland. This is the only Crocodile in the Lake Placid Franchise to survive, although its current status and whereabouts are unknown. Before its capture. He and the Female were able to produce 4 babies that remained at Black Lake (and serve as the main Crocodile antagonists of the 2nd film). Behavior As with the rest of crocodiles in series, Alpha is similar to typical crocodiles in general, being aggressive carnivorous animal whom following its instinct at times. Trivia *The Male is the largest Crocodile in the Lake Placid Franchise, which serves over 30 ft. It is also presumed to be over 150 years old making him the oldest crocodile in the Franchise. *Assuming he didn't die of old age, the male Crocodile is the only known survivor of the Black Lake Crocodiles in the franchise. *The Male had a Dark Black skin texture with tints of Brown. *It is unknown which Crocodile killed the Fish & Game Officer at the beginning of the Film, as well as killing Deputy Burke. Navigation Category:Anaconda & Lake Placid Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Spouses